


Pain Sharpens the Tongue

by Gabrielle Lawson (Inheildi)



Series: Legend in His Own Right [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Gabrielle%20Lawson
Summary: Snart is quite obviously missing a hand, yet the team decides to hash things out in the brig. Priorities, people!





	Pain Sharpens the Tongue

Author's Note: This little drabble takes place during Episode 1x09. I really felt the team had their priorites messed up. 

**DC's Legends of Tomorrow  
**

**Pain Sharpens the Toungue**  
by Gabrielle Lawson

"...miracles abound on this old timeship!" Rip stated, turning away from the brig doors. And Mick. "We've been remiss. Mr. Snart, shall we see to that hand?" 

Snart glared at him. His wrist was throbbing and starting to thaw. "Well, it's on his ship so no." He stood up just a little straighter, still tucking his wrist into his other elbow. "And don't say Gideon can reattach it, because it's not in one piece." 

Jax sounded just a bit nauseous behind him. "How many pieces?" 

"Hundreds." 

Rip shook his head and smiled. "Miracles, as I said. To the medbay, please." 


End file.
